Sold Into Slavery
by kellym01
Summary: Bloom, transported to a world where people are abducted and sold as slaves, captured at five and sold five years later to Diaspro's mother for a gift for Diaspro's tenth birthday, what will happen when she drives Bloom's patience A/N I don't own Winx Club plz review
1. Chapter 1

When Daphne sent Bloom away to be safe from the ancestral witches she hadn't had enough time to choose and a safe destination so it was left to chance and apparently lady luck had forsaken Bloom as the fiery haired baby was transported to a planet that had been invaded a hundred or so years ago and now citizens were constantly been abducted by slave traders.

Bloom was teleported onto the doorstep of the lair of group of rebels, they took her in and did what they did to all their members and children ever since the slave traders began abducting people, they beamed knowledge into her mind on how to defend herself.

Three years later the safe house was attacked and Bloom was taken by the slave traders as well as half of the remaining rebels and were taken back to ships where electronic collars were placed around their necks, preventing them from using any form of magic and would allow them to shock them should they try to physically resist them. Bloom spent the next five years learning to obey and not resist at all.

Eraklyion…

The slave trader ship landed outside a large mansion and no sooner had the ship landed did the owner of the mansion come out and approached the ship, a man with a scar going through his right eye and appeared to be all muscle with an evil glint of in his eye exited the ship.

"I heard ya were interested in buying a slave" he stated.

"Yes are daughter's birthday is coming up" a blonde woman said, she a cold look in her eyes, almost like she was without emotion, she was an expensive black dress which highlighted her curves in all the right places perfectly.

"Well we've been trying to get rid of one of the girls on here for a while now but…let's just say every other buyer stays away from her" he admitted.

"One with spirit?"

"Yeah and lots of it but she'll obey" he replied.

"Perfect this way my daughter will learn how to brake the spirits of her slaves, let me see her" she instructed.

"If you're sure, computer bring me Slave no. 587X23" he commanded, none of his men went near that slave anymore, a beam descended from his ship, beside him, the bright yellow beam faded out of existence to reveal an orange hair girl, ten years old, her wrists chained behind her back and linked to her collar, her feet were also chained together and her arms were restricted against her back by a metallic chest plate which was chained to her body making it impossible for her to move her arms and any form of resistance impossible.

"Quite a lot of restraints for such a young girl" she mused.

"Yeah, tell me about it, ten years old, we scanned her power and it was off the scale on top of that she's no light weakling when it comes to a physical brawl" he grunted.

"I thought you said she'll obey so why keep her restrained?" she questioned.

"For good measure" he replied.

The blonde looked down at Bloom with disgust, like she was nothing but a bug just waiting to be squashed, they made eye contact and her icy glare was met with a fiery rage and a darkness then knew no bounds.

"Oh and I'd advise no letting your daughter look her in the eye" he warned when he saw they had made eye contact.

"Yes…I'll take her, I'll enjoy watching my daughter crush her spirit" she replied with a dark smirk.

"Yeah good luck with that" he murmured "That'll be £1500"

"Isn't that a little steep for a slave with spirit?" she asked.

"Not when you're buying the equipment to keep her at bay" he replied, he conjured a clipboard and handed it to her, she signed the papers before having one of the other slaves pay the man, she grabbed Bloom by the hair and yanked her to her feet and dragged her to her late husband's study.

The Study…

She shoved Bloom to the floor "I'm Veronica, you're going to be my daughter's birthday present, Diaspro" Veronica stated, Bloom remained silent.

"What's your name, I'll be damned if I'm addressing you as 587X23 whenever I call you" Veronica stated, Bloom remained silent.

"Speak or I'll be forced to punish you" Veronica warned as she tapped a wrist band on her wrist which revealed several keys, she pressed one and several hundred volts were sent throughout Bloom's body, the collar made it so she would feel the pain but it wouldn't be lethal unless the safety was removed, so Bloom survived it.

Bloom gritted her teeth, arching her back, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt nothing but pain thunder throughout her body, Veronica released the key and Bloom fell forward onto her knees, her body smoking slightly.

"Your name?" Veronica asked again.

"My name is Bloom" Bloom replied, her bangs hiding her eyes, she began to move her wrists, testing how strong her restraints were and like always she couldn't break them, yet.

A/N This is an idea I had while watching an old show, thought I'd give it a try, plz tell me what you think of it and I am open to suggestions, this may or may not be continued depending on what you readers thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day…

A young girl by the name of Diaspro rose from her bed and ran down stairs to find her mother was sat upon her throne with an orange haired girl, a metallic chest plat covering up her torso and restricting her arms behind her, connected to her ankles and a collar around her neck, she was on her knees beside the thrown, her legs chained together. Her expression was without emotion.

"Happy birthday darling and just as I promised you, your first slave" Veronica greeted with a warm smile.

"Oh thank you mom" Diaspro yelled as she leaped into her mother's lap and embraced her in a hug before looking down at Bloom with a cold glare much like her mothers.

"Her name is Bloom, she's a spirited one and I thought it would be good for you to learn how to break a slave, according to the information I was given she has a more than impressive power level knows how to fight and you shouldn't ever look her in the eyes and many have tried to break her and no one has succeeded" Veronica explained as she conjured a wrist band.

"Don't worry mom I'll break her" Diaspro replied with a dark smirk.

"Oh I know you will and you're gonna love doing it, especially with this" Veronica said as she handed Diaspro the red wrist band, she took it giddily and placed upon her right wrist and flexing her arm, admiring how it looked. Veronica began to teach her daughter how to use the device.

'She'll never break me' Bloom thought to herself as she grit her teeth, gazing downward, her bangs hiding her expression.

"So why is she tied up like that?" Diaspro asked.

"Because she's a handful, she came in chains I just bound her legs to be on the safe side, the chains are modified so only you can remove them or someone with your blood, all you need to do is apply your index finger onto the chest plate and she will be released from the chains and they will be compacted into something easier to transport.

"Okay" Diaspro acknowledged as she slid off her mother's lap and stood in front of Bloom before placing her index finger in the centre of the chest plate, the chains unclasped and retracted into the chest plate which retracted into a small silver cube. Diaspro picked it up and pocketed it.

Bloom fell forward with nothing holding her up, she brought her arms forward and pushed herself off the ground and looked up at Diaspro's dark smirk, she had an evil glint in her eye. Bloom was wearing a black spandex clothing which barley allowed her to keep her modesty.

"Get to your feet slave" Diaspro commanded.

"My name is Bloom" Bloom spate through gritted teeth, Diaspro tapped several of the keys on the wrist band before holding one of them down, a red light lit up on the centre of Bloom's collar and sent 700 volts throughout Bloom's body, Bloom squeezed her eyes shut, arching back, gritting her teeth even harder, trying to hold back the screams of pain, Diaspro's smirk grew and she slowly moved her finger from the wrist band and the pain stopped.

Bloom fell back down, catching herself as her palms slammed down on the floor, her body smoking slightly.

"Up _slave _NOW" Diaspro roared, putting emphasis on the word slave, Bloom looked up at her new owner, glaring at her before slowly rising to her feet to reveal she was couple inches taller than Diaspro.

"Good slave" Diaspro commented, unaware that she was literally playing with fire, though Veronica was more cautious and tapped onto her wrist band and soon Bloom's profile was projected in a screen like form.

Veronica eyed Bloom's vitals and noticed the her anger was increasing as were her power levels and she began to worry if her daughter kept antagonising her Bloom's power levels would override the collars circuits.

"Dear, you may want to ease off on the insults" Veronica stated, Diaspro turned to her mother.

"Okay, but why?" Diaspro asked.

"She's isn't your average slave, her emotions seem to be directly tied to her powers" Veronica stated, Bloom chuckled slight and took a step back, Diaspro looked between her and her mother with a confused expression.

"In other words the angrier I get the more powerful I become, the last ones who tried to train me found that out the hard way" Bloom stated.

"Well that's good to know" Veronica replied before taping several keys upon her wrist band and a blue light turned on, on Bloom's collar.

"What are you doing?" Diaspro asked.

"Updating her collar so that whenever her anger gets beyond a certain level it will send a powerful shock throughout her body which will knock her out cold and will emit a sonic wave when her anger begins to rise which should keep her anger at bay, keep her somewhat calm and completely powerless" Veronica explained.

And that it did, over the next several years whenever Bloom's anger began to rise it was either suppressed or she was forced into unconsciousness and Diaspro took perfect advantage of this and made sure to make Bloom's life a living hell.

A/N I have created a poll for deciding who Bloom will end up with, see my profile to vote. Next chapter should be better and hopefully longer, the results of the pole will affect where this story goes.


	3. Chapter 3

6 Years Later…

Diaspro's eyes fluttered open, she just stared at the roof of her four poster bed for a couple minutes before her gaze drifted to Bloom, she had yet to wake up and was lying on the cream carpet in her room, chained like the day she got her, a smirk appeared upon Diaspro's expression, she sat upright and brought her left arm into her line of sight from under the covers and began to tap on the keys of her wrist bands.

Within seconds Bloom's eyes snapped open as she felt 1000 volts course throughout her body, she gritted her teeth as she forced back screams of pain, she bolted upright and began struggling against her restraints, Diaspro just watched Bloom with an expression of joy and delight, finding pleasure in watching Bloom suffer as she held down the key on her wrist band, she began to laugh when Bloom fell forward onto the ground, face first onto the carpet, her body smoking.

Diaspro released the key and slipped out of bed, she approached Bloom and gave her a sharp kick in the ribs, turning her onto her back, enjoying the brief look of pain that flashed over her face.

"Get up _Slave" _Diaspro spat, she bent down and pressed the chest plate with her index finger freeing Bloom from her restraints, she picked up the small cube and pocketed it, Bloom pulled her knees up to her chest before pushing off the ground and landed stood upright, she wore a black spandex slave outfit that left her with little to no modesty.

She stood upright and approached her 'mistress' towering over her by half a head.

"What do you want?" Bloom asked, her tone full of attitude.

"Don't take that tone with me slave, now pack my things, tomorrow we go to Alfea" Diaspro stated.

Bloom sighed and set about her task 'You'll never break me' Bloom thought to herself, Diaspro took her leave.

'I don't get it, I've tried everything in the book to break her spirit from agonizing shocks and degrading, humiliating tasks to causing malnourishment, forcing her to go days without food, heck I even tried pleasure, yet she still resists me and isn't fully obedient' Diaspro mused.

Bloom was placing Diaspro's books into her case, half of which weren't for school but tomes that detailed ways to 'break' slaves, she flicked through a couple of them and saw that Diaspro had taken some of these methods past recommended stages where she should have stopped.

'Just you wait Diaspro the minute I am free of this collar you will get what's coming to you' Bloom thought to herself spitefully.

A/N Sorry it's so short plz review, I just need to work on the storyline from the results of the poll, so it may be a while until the next update, the results are below that got votes.

Musa: 5

Sky: 4

Flora: 2

Icy: 2

Harem: 1


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day…

Diaspro had just said her goodbyes to her mother and was currently stood in the yard of her estate, Bloom was stood a step or so behind her, wearing the same outfit she had worn the day before, her fists and wrists contained in a steel bands, hiding her arms from her fists to her forearms, bound behind her back. Several cases beside Diaspro, she cast Bloom a disgusted glare.

"Ready slave" Diaspro sneered, Bloom remained silent, testing her restraints with a few light tugs.

'All I need is a small amount of power and these restraints will no longer be a problem' Bloom thought to herself, making a mental note to make sure Diaspro's attempts to humiliate her set off her temper after all everything had its limits and she would eventually find out the limits of the collar around her neck.

Diaspro glared at Bloom once more before turning away from her in disgust and snapping her fingers, teleporting them to the Alfea gates where a middle aged brunette woman stood with a clip board letting students in one by one, checking their names as she did so, Diaspro approached the woman.

"Name?" she questioned.

"Diaspro" she answered, the woman seemed to find her instantly, a second later Diaspro entered the school campus and casted a glance back at Bloom and her cases, she snapped her fingers and the cylinder end of her restraints opened up and to reveal her scarred hands, the restraints disconnected and soon became normal silver wrist bands.

"Take my stuff to my dorm slave" Diaspro commanded the brunette raised her eye brows at Diaspro's attitude towards the redhead; she tapped her glasses activating an enchantment which would allow her to see if any enchantments had been placed on the cases or on the 'slave' only to have her eyes widen even more.

Each of the cases had a bottomless pit enchantment on them, it was a handy spell for those who like to bring everything they own with them, the only drawback was it didn't take away the overall weight of the cases or the objects within it, each of the five cases had an overall weight of 300 pounds, she found no enchantments on Bloom except on her restraints and collar, this was normal, however, the enchantments on her wrist restraints was one used for transporting dangerous criminals, it worked by absorbing all the force used on them to make themselves stronger, bonds that were impossible to break with brute force and only became stronger with each small piece of force used upon them.

Her eyes widened when Bloom positioned the cases flat on the ground and piled them on top of each other before lifting them off the ground with both hands and proceeding to follow her mistress, unhindered by the weight of the cases which was a grand total of 1500 pounds.

Little did any of them know that while Bloom had been free she had trained her mind and body to levels no one else had done before, training her mind to withstand the most intense torture, which came in handy since the training she put her body through was pure agonizing torture and her body to stay alive, her speed and strength was unparalleled when she had been among the rebels, only a handful could surpass her in that regard and when that was taken into account with the power within her made her quite formidable when she was unbound and was the reason why when she had been sold her new owners were warned to keep her restrained at all times, though Diaspro neglected to do this except at night or when she wanted to humiliate or punish her.

Bloom approached the brunette and gained the information she needed, where her mistress' dorm was, she headed straight there, noticing the looks she got from the other students, they looked down at her like she was nothing but a bug, which was basically what slaves were to people who weren't slaves, slaves were seen as inferior, little more than insects or pets with an existence to serve their superiors.

Bloom found the dorm easily and proceeded to enter the dorm, she noticed a blonde sitting in one of the armchairs in the dorm, reading a fashion magazine, wearing clothing that left very little to the imagination but more than she wore, her black spandex slave outfit. The blonde's gaze rose and landed on Bloom and simply stared at her, Bloom glanced at her, she could feel that the blonde had great power within her though compared to her own it was a mere flickering candle, not that it mattered until she could remove the collar around her neck she was powerless, moving her gaze towards the doors she eventually found one with Diaspro's name on it.

Bloom shifted the cases to balance on her left arm, wincing slightly from the weight as she tried to keep the cases balanced before knocking on the door, not a second after she knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' before entering the room, still feeling the blonde's gaze on her. When Bloom entered she was greeted by the sight of a girl her aged with raven hair tied into two pigtails lying on one of two beds.

"Yo" she greeted as Bloom repositioned the cases onto both her hands once again before heading to the spare bed and placing them on the floor at the foot of Diaspro's bed, she glanced at the other girl and gave her a small nod before beginning to unpack the cases, knowing Diaspro would give her another shock, far stronger than her usual wakeup call of 1000 volts if she didn't unpack the cases even if she hadn't been ordered too.

"So what's your name?" Musa asked, she glanced at her attire and the collar around her neck, much like all rich families be they royal or not she had slaves of her own though unlike others she treated them more like equals than others.

"Bloom" Bloom answered as she continued to unpack Diaspro's cases.

"That's a pretty name, was it your mother's choice?" Musa asked, hoping to avoid the awkward silence that seemed to be inevitable.

"I don't know, never knew them" Bloom replied, refusing to even glance at the other girl.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Musa replied, her voice lowering into a whisper, her own mother had died when she was young but at least she had memories of them together and her father was still alive but Bloom, she had no one, no family and she doubted her mistress would show her any sympathy of any kind.

Bloom didn't reply, though she was caught off guard by the other girl, it had been a while since some body spoke to her like that or showed her any form of kindness.

"Anyway…I'm Musa" Musa introduced, Bloom only nodded once again, Musa could see that the chances of her starting a conversation with Bloom were growing slimmer by the second and so decided to give her some space.

A/N Sorry it's so short, still have some writers block with this but it is beginning to clear up, plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Bloom finished unpacking the cases Bloom went and stood in the corner of the room, waiting for Diaspro to show up and punish her for not doing something right be it as small as placing something an inch out of place or putting her clothes in the closet in the wrong order, Musa kept looking at Bloom when the door opened.

Bloom glanced at the door, expecting her 'mistress' to enter only to see a dark skinned girl her age enter the room with a tray of food and drink, she wore a bright green low-cut top and sandy pants, a black collar around her neck, signifying she was like Bloom a slave only Bloom had never seen a slave allowed to wear such dignified clothing, she glanced at Bloom and gave her a smile before approaching Musa and placing the tray down on her bed next to her.

"Thanks Layla" Musa greeted.

"It was my pleasure mistress" Layla responded with a small bow, Bloom wasn't surprised by this, fairies of her colour were sold off to be trained as slaves at birth and were usually more obedient, she and the others had fought against this and much like most of the others she ended up as a slave, she felt anger at seeing how obedient Layla was, the more obedient a slave was the more pain they were put through when trained.

"Layla I told you to call me Musa" Musa countered in a false tone of annoyance.

"I know…guess old habits die hard miss…Musa" Layla responded.

"Guess so" Musa admitted as she took a sip from a can pop from the tray.

"I see you have company miss…Musa" Layla stated as she turned to Bloom, making the mistake of making eye contact with her, she physically flinched and drew a sharp gasp, she'd never seen so much pain, grief, darkness and torture in her life, darkness and grief without measure and eternity of pain hid within Bloom's eyes, she stumbled back, her eyes wide from what she saw.

Musa noticed this and grew worried and confused, she glanced between Layla and Bloom, Bloom averted her gaze.

"Err…yeah this is Bloom" Musa said cautiously.

"Oh…hi…Bloom" Layla stuttered.

"Whatever" Bloom greeted, she knew what Layla had done, eyes are the windows to the soul and her soul struck fear into the hearts of anyone who met her gaze, it had been one of the reasons others who tried to train her inflicted so much pain upon her, the reason why she was always bound, she was powerful with a soul filled with enough pain and torture from her life that crossing certain lines would be nothing to her.

The door opened and Diaspro entered she glanced at Bloom, giving her a luck of utter disgust, which did not go unnoticed by either Musa or Layla, Diaspro turned to Musa.

"Hi I'm Diaspro, I hope my slave hasn't caused you any trouble" Diaspro greeted, using her usual tone of disgust when it came to Bloom, Musa's eyes narrowed, she'd seen and met people like Diaspro before, people who see slaves as possessions, without worth.

"Musa and she's been no trouble at all" Musa replied with a neutral tone.

"Good, guess I won't have to punish her this time" Diaspro muttered before heading over to her closet to inspect Bloom's work and to see if she had actually unpacked her cases without her command, she found everything like it was at home, Bloom's work was perfect but even then Diaspro had something up her sleeve to give her excuse to punish Bloom and show her she was her superior.

Bloom watched as Diaspro activated her band as did Musa "Bloom how dare you touch my things without my permission slave" Diaspro spat as she upped the voltage from 1000 to 4000 (Just so you know the national voltage 450 volts and that is more than enough to be lethal so imagine how painful 4000 volts would be).

Diaspro hit a single key on her band, holding it down, the red light on Bloom's collar turned on and 4000 volts were sent throughout Bloom's body, she squeezed her eyes shut as the pain thundered throughout her body, gritting her teeth, her whole body began to smoke as she collapsed to her knees and fell on all fours, Musa could only gawk as she watched Diaspro punish Bloom for the sake of punishing her.

Musa glanced down at her own band and tapped a few keys, a digital screen erupted from it, she tapped several holographic keys on the screen and soon it was scanning Bloom her eyes widened when she saw her power levels but only widened even more at the voltage.

'4000 VOLTS is she insane, how the hell is Bloom even still conscious most people fall unconscious from 300 to 400 volts and she's still conscious at 4000…just what has she been through to give her such stamina' Musa gasped within her mind, Bloom's eyes slowly opened and began to move up to glare at Diaspro.

"Oh no you don't" Diaspro spat before doubling the voltage, Bloom's head was thrown back as she let out a shriek of pure agonizing pain as 8000 volts thundered throughout her body, Diaspro grew a dark smirk.

The door threw open and a girl with blonde hair entered the room, obviously having heard Bloom's shriek and had come to investigate, she glanced at Bloom with a concerned expression, she hit several keys on her golden band and began to scan Bloom, her eyes widened when she saw the voltage of 8000 volts.

"Hey what the hell did she do to earn that sort of punishment?" Stella yelled at Diaspro who released the key and turned to face the newcomer.

"She touched my things without my permission and who are you to question my choice in how I punish MY slave?" Diaspro spat, Bloom fell forward, catching herself on all fours once again, breathing heavily as her body continued to smoke, she let out a single violent cough, blood splattering out of her mouth onto the floor, the taste still raw in her mouth as it drooled out of her mouth, she glared at the small pool, feeling her rage increase.

"Stella princess of Solaria and not even slaves who commit murder get 8000 volts" Stella spat, hand clenched into fists, Diaspro hesitated on hearing who she was and was about to retort only to freeze when her band began to 'beep' in alarm and she suddenly felt a wave of power as did the others, they all turned to Bloom in shock.

Bloom's body began to glow bright as her rage continued to grow as her mind focused on her hatred for Diaspro and how much pain she had caused her, her collar began to light up red again and began to inflict several powerful shocks while injecting pheromones into her blood stream to dissolve her anger while the voltage knocked her unconscious like every other time.

However, this time the pheromones disintegrated as the fires within her grew in power and thanks to Diaspro the shocks she felt were little more than mere tickles, Bloom rose to her feet and glared at Diaspro, making eye contact, her eyes glowing brightly with rage and power, Diaspro saw her power and all the darkness and pain she had inflicted, she stumbled back.

Diaspro began hitting the keys on her band almost in panic and a within a second she sent a voltage of 32000 volts throughout Bloom's body, shocks so powerful that even with the safety on Diaspro practically saw Bloom's skeleton, she released the key and Bloom fell forward unconscious, her body smoking, blood pouring out of her nose and ears.

'HOLY SHIT JUST WHO IS SHE?' Stella screamed within her mind as she took a step away from Bloom, the power she had felt coming from Bloom was far greater than her own, Stella made a mental note to find some information on Bloom sometime in the near future, Diaspro left the room to go contact her mother about Bloom's 'episode' while Musa and Layla checked Bloom had survived the shock, even with the safety on such a shock might prove lethal especially if her power had damaged the collar, only to be surprised to find not only was she alive but would wake up in an hour or so.

'Whoever you are Bloom from the looks of things this pain is nothing new...i just wish I could free you of this pain' Musa thought to herself, she'd never seen anyone receive such a powerful shock, the worst kind of people only received 1000 volts if that was their method of execution and yet Bloom took so much more for trivial reasons like the ones Diaspro had used to justify her actions.

A/N Hope you all liked the update, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions.


End file.
